


The Weather outside

by Thunderkitten253



Category: Original Work
Genre: I made this, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, This is my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderkitten253/pseuds/Thunderkitten253
Summary: A story about the collision  of the Andromeda and Milky way Galaxy, and how after it happens weird things start to happen on Licarro





	The Weather outside

**Author's Note:**

> this is a creative writing project I made for class, I may or may not write more but who knows.  
> what you need to know:  
> -they are animals (magical animals called Creatures)  
> -this takes place in the future of when the Andromeda and Milky way collide (this is why its called the weather outside)  
> -there are other characters but this is only meant to be chapter one  
> -Licarro is the made up name i made for the planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a creative writing project I made for class, I may or may not write more but who knows.  
> what you need to know:  
> -they are animals (magical animals called Creatures)  
> -this takes place in the future of when the Andromeda and Milky way collide (this is why its called the weather outside)  
> -there are other characters but this is only meant to be chapter one  
> -Licarro is the made up name i made for the planet  
> -the words Cur, and Sire are proper names that dogs are called

“I don’t remember her much, my memory fades with time. Her flaming orange fur, her golden yellow eyes that seemed to shine in the dark, and that tall lean stature she held, is all i seem to remember of her. Day by day I forget her, oh how I forget her soft loving face, her tender loving eyes and her welcoming smile. And day by day as the weather outside grows worse, I miss her.”

 

The sound of rain falling against the autumn leaves left a calming ring. The pitter patter of the drops of water as they hit each colorful leaf as they made their way to the surface. That sound was calm, it was the sound of rain falling with the hopes of the sun shining through later that stilled the mind of Karma. The rain filled his head with pleasing thoughts and welcoming sounds. Karma was a young sire, he had a brownish red coat, and a tuft of white fur on his chest, and a deep coal gray that ran up his legs and ears. His fur having the appearance of a burned out flame. As Karma laid still watching the rainfall, his cinnamon brown fur becoming soaked as he let the cold envelop him. Karma let out a small huff of air before he began to stand up, his dark paws moving to raise him. Once Karma was up on his feet he let out a yawn and began to stretch out his body. Karma began scanning the area, looking past the tall trees, rocks, and rain. Karma came here often, it was his little secret. A small place hidden by the brush and trees, somewhere quiet where karma could get away from it all. A place his mother showed him long ago. Somewhere his father’s words and ambitions couldn’t reach him.

 

Karma began walking back to his “pack”, but not like any of them would consider him that, not after what happened to her. Making his way past the brush and thorns that hide the packs main camp area, he was getting looks and faces made at him as he began to make his way to Susanne. Susanne was an elderly looking creature, her once golden yellow fur now dull with gray and white streaks, and her tall muscular stance now crippled and low, her beauty leaving her with time. Once he gotten up to her she started scolding him about how he shouldn’t have been out for so long, and emphasizing on the fact that he was now soaking wet. He didn’t like making her worry, but sometimes he just had to go out and be him, you know. Karma looked down and said his sorries leaving Susanne to sigh and say it was fine, that he just needed to let her know these things. Karma did feel bad that he made her worry, he didn’t understand why she cared so much. Susanne wasn’t even related to him, so why, why did this old crippled cur care for him more than his own father?

His father was a bold sire, he had midnight blue fur and dark purple and gray markings. He also had a pair of jaded emerald eyes that held a cold stare that could cause hell to freeze over. Karma hated looking into those eyes, he hated how they made him freeze, made him feel so….insignificant. Letting out a small sigh he began following Susanne, she was walking back to her little den, taking slow staggered steps. Once reaching the small moss covered form of rocks she flopped down onto the soft cushion of leaves and dirt. Karma followed in suit, laying down close to the elderly dog. Karma’s brownish red fur brushing up against Susanne’s golden, they lay quiet not saying a word to each other. After a few minutes Susanne’s cracked voice broke the silence. Her hoarse raspy voice cutting through the air like a serrated knife, filling the silent air with her sound.


End file.
